The One And Only
by CuriouslySpeaking
Summary: Dan Cahill, a Midwestern war veteran, goes to New York to visit his sister, Amy and her husband. But when he meets his millionaire neighbor, Ian, he is ultimately drawn into the past and Ian himself. But soon enough, Dan will see through the cracks of Ian's fantasy world, where obsession, madness and tragedy await.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Lovey here, and I just wanted to let you know that the Chatroom thing has been WAAAAAAAAY too overused sooo... This is gonna be the start of a new story!**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted any new songfics lately-no inspiration and no real... wanting to do it. I'm creating an original story while making this and trying to get into art school. ANYWAYS! **

**This is just going to introduce characters and stuff. But heres the catch-you have to guess what this basically is! Of couse, a certain character would be a giveaway, so it'll just be ?'s. I have yet to read the novel of my inspiration, but I have seen the movie, just to let you know.**

**Dan-Nick**

**Amy-Daisy**

**Hamilton-Tom**

**Ian-?**

**Natalie-Jordan**

**Sinead-Myrtle**

**Jake-George (Sorry! I just had to)**

**Alistair-Kilpspringer**

**Mcintyre-Meyer Wolfsheim**

**Hope you can figure it out! The question marks equal the amount of letters in the original name. See you soon!**


	2. Prologue--Dan

**Hey guys! Lovey here. I know, I just put the story on the site, but I figured I might as well give you a short prologue-This is like my version though. There are major factors from the original story in this, but I didn't want it to be too predictable. And yes, it is the Great Gatsby. But like said, it definitely will not follow the exact lines of the original, for I haven't even read the original! I've seen the movie, and that's what I'm going by.**

**Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE

Some people like to say that love can drive you to either one of two things; to your happy ending; or to madness. That's just what I learned, here in New York, the place where I was to stay for the Summer.

I moved here in the East to work in the bond business, which was one of my choices after going to Yale. Instead of doing so, though, I fought in World War One, which I found a bit exciting, though it was a terrifying place to be at the time. Of course it was... It was WAR.

I like some literature, but I don't like it as much as my older sister, who you will surely hear about later-she is, after all, one of the main factors of this story I am telling you.

I grew up, partially, in Chicago in a small town house, with my parents, Hope and Arthur, and my sister. But when my sister and I were young, our house burned down, killing our mother. Our father lived, but he had deserted the family, and we lived with our grandmother Grace and her cat Saladin. We were still in Chicago, but lived in a bigger, better known part of the state. My sisters last name, Cahill, was more known than mine since my last name was that of my fathers-Trent. My sister got around more; I stayed cooped up in the small house; my sister had met many people; I knew around two that weren't related to me.

Why, you may be asking, am I telling you this? Why do you need to know about who I am, what I do, where I grew up? How come the name of my sister hasn't been said once yet?

Let me ask you this, before I answer those questions with my own story. How important is it for you to know the name of the love of your life? Or the one you thought you loved, anyways... It is important, yes?

Well as of now, all of these things that you now know about me are important, and you should keep them in mind, or you won't know one of the main characters of the story, much less the one tellingit. This information was not just about me, but held a little information about my sister, too.

I don't want to tell this story. Not at all. But the only way for people to know-the only way for people to _remember_- is if I do this.

And it all started with a man named Ian.

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I think instead of KAbra, Ian's last name might stay Gatsby-it just sounds a little bit better with the story.**

**Read and review, and PLEASE! Let me know if there is anything wrong!**

**~Lovey**


	3. 1

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter. I've recently looked at chapter one and I reworded the advice and blah blah blah... But a lot of the info you get is to be excluded, so... Yeah.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the 39 Clues, The Great Gatsby, or some sayings used.

When I was much younger, around the time my father was still with the family right before the fire, I was more vulnerable. I still am today, but not as much. During those years, my father gave me some advice:

"Whenever you feel like criticizing someone, remember that many people in this world have not had the advantages you've had."

I thought and I think about it everyday-what he meant, how he said it, the look in his eyes when my father had told me these words. But because of that piece of advice, I've learned to keep my judgements, to reserve all of them. This followed me to college, where I was accused of many things, such as being a politician, unjustly.

The family of the Trents' is like that of a clan, more like one, in fact, and there is some sort of tradition that my family has descended from the Cahills, a large family of famous, rich, educated, hard-working people who could rule the world if they chose to. They, of course, don't but who am I to talk? Very few harbor the last name Cahill, and that includes a long line of a family in New York-but I'm getting ahead of myself.

You already know about me. If you don't, look back then continue on here. But what you don't know is that I moved to the East in twenty-two, permanently, in the spring. At first, I had lived with a close friend for a while, but I moved to Long Island, pertaining to West Egg, my house being at the edge in between two large places. My house was eighty dollars a month, but when I looked at the house-if you would call it that-I felt cheap.

The place to my right was much, much larger than anything I could afford, with a tower on one side, a marble swimming pool, and over forty acres of beautiful garden and lawn. This place, this magical place, was the mansion of a man named Ian Kabra. Even though I had no clue as to who he was, I knew he must've been very wealthy, well-deserving, and spacey.

I lived with a view of the White Bay, and my house was right across from a large white estate. There lived Hamilton Cahill and his wife, Amy Cahill. Amy was my sister, older by three years. She looked more like our mother with red-brown hair and bright green eyes-I had dirty blonde hair and jade eyes. I knew Hamilton from when I had stayed with them after the war, but that was it.

Hamilton, along with his family being extremely wealthy, was a major athlete. In highschool, he played football and excelled greatly. Also in highschool, he could basically throw around his money and it would be nothing. It wouldn't matter because his family had more. After he had left Chicago he had bought the palace and moved in with Amy, his recently married-to-wife.

The thing is, I don't know why a person like Hamilton Cahill would moved to the East, to East Egg. He could live anywhere, and yet he chose here-Amy had told me that the move was permanent over the phone. I still found it weird how someone who could literally throw money around would move to an estate in front of a not-well-known Bay. Who knows?

These were the things that crossed my mind as I drove on the dirt road that lead me to the estate. Tonight, I was having dinner with my sister, her husband, and another that I hardly even knew.

**Hello. So I wanna know... Did I use a little too much in this? I don't really know, it seems fine to me... I did reword some stuff and exluded A LOT of information, but it was so I wasn't copying all. of. The. Words. **

**Anyways, did you love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**

**~Lovey**


	4. 2

**Hola! Okay. So after a month of actually preparing this story I realized something-I can't make it too much like the novel or the movie, though I am mostly following the movie from here on out. I need to make it my own. SO. That's what I shall be doing from now on! Please, sit back, have some coffee, buy some flowers online and yadayada, let's get a move on here!**

**Oh and instead of Hamilton being tom, I switched his and Jake's characters. It fit a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow nthe 39 Clues or the Great Gatsby**

* * *

"Dan! You're here!" a bright voice exclaimed from the drive as I pulled up to the estate. "I've been waiting for you."

"I know, sister. But I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?" I replied, climbing out of my car. Amy, my older sister, simply nodded, a sweet smile on her face, her jade green eyes, the same colour as mine, glinting in the light the setting sun gave off. Her long red-brown hair was swooped to the side, resting on her right shoulder. Her white dress, shoes, and shawl fit in with the colour of the estate. In fact, if it weren't for her hair or her eyes, she could blend right in.

Turning my attention to the estate, I nearly gasped. I knew my sister had married a wealthy man but... I didn't know he had been THIS wealthy. The yard itself took up nearly five to seven acres at the least, bushes shaped into famous people bordering the drive. Horses were standing to the left, all round up in one white pen that took up about a third of the land. _That must be where they play... Whatever it is they play, _I thought. The lake that stood in front of the house (the drive went up to the back) was the same one that stood in front of my little house. I was right across the lake... Did Amy know that?

I looked up to the estate. White steps, no doubt marble or something of the sort, led up to two glass french doors. White walls, detailed decors... They had everything you could possibly want for an estate this large, it seemed. A pool was to the right of the estate, big enough to fit hundreds of people.

"Dan? Are you ready to come inside?" Amy asked softly, pulling her white shawl closer to her chest. "You can meet Jake, my husband, and Natalie."

"I've already met Jake. But, ah, I look forward to meeting Natalie. Is that-"

"My friend from New York," Amy interrupted.

"Well, we're sorta in New York, too, but..." I thought for a second and shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Let's just go in," I told my sister with a laugh. She nodded, smiled, and began to walk up the long drive.

As we walked up the drive to the estate, Amy cleared her throat. "It's so nice you could come over tonight. I didn't want only three people to sit at the dinner table-it's so lonely that way." I nodded, smiled. She continued. "I also think it's great that you came for the summer. Don't you live right across the lake?" This caught me by surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah I do. How'd you know?"

"Well, yesterday no one was in that house. Then there were lights on the same night you called and told me you had just reached your summer home." She paused and her smile grew wider. "I sort of figured it was you. I'm really happy I have family so close, especially really nice family."

"Wouldn't you consider Jake family? He's your husband," I said, a questioning look on my face.

"I-I guess I _could. _But he's a part of our side of the family because of two rings and a bible-he wasn't born into the family, like us."

"By that logic, Mom wasn't really a part of the Trent family then," I tried.

"And Dad wasn't really a part of the Cahill family," Amy shot back.

By the time we had finished our short conversation, we had reached the french doors. Amy reached forward, her gloved hands grasping the handles, and quickly pushed them forward. "Welcome," she began, as she moved to the right, her heels clicking on the marble floors. "To the Rosenbloom Estate."

* * *

"Amy!" a loud voice called from the dining room. "Is your brother here yet?"

"Just arrived, actually," she replied as she placed her shawl on one of the many chairs in the room. A large wooden table stood in front of me, surrounded by probably twenty chairs, maybe more. Plates and silverware were set up all around the table, as if many guests were to eat. Only four wine glasses sat at four chairs, though, reassuring me it would only be Amy, Jake, Natalie and I.

"Have you heard anything from Natalie?" Jake asked, ignoring me.

"No, Jake, I've been outside waiting for my brother. If you would please," she informed him in a bright but harsh-like tone.

"Hello, sir," I said as cheery as possible. "I know we've met already but I'm D-"

"Daniel Arthur Trent. Yeah, I know," he retorted.

"Jake!" Amy hissed, glaring at him.

I stepped forward, placing a hand softly on my sisters shoulder, a quick signal to let her know it was fine. "No, no, it's all right." Turning towards my sisters irritable husband, I simply nodded before taking off my hat and sitting down in a chair. Amy did the same. "It was very nice of you to invite me for dinner. Perfect timing too. I haven't gone to the store yet, so I would've had to possibly skip dinner tonight if it weren't for you."

"Well," someone said from behind me. "Amy does like charity."

"Natalie," Amy warned. I turned around in my seat to see who exactly this Natalie character was.

Behind me stood a very beautiful woman. Raven black hair, amber coloured eyes, and olive skin, she definitly stood out from the rest of the girls in New York, like Amy. But she wore much fancier clothing, insisting that she, too, was rich. She smirked when she noticed me looking at her. "Can't stop staring, eh? They were right-I really am gorgeous."

"Of course you are," Amy called. "But if you wouldn't mind-"

"Gordon!" Jake interrupted. "Please bring the food." At that Natalie sat down. A man also wearing very fancy clothing stepped out into the dining room, along with a few others. Once they put the food down we began to bring food to our plates and pour wine into our glasses.

And the SECOND longest dinner of my life began.


End file.
